


Learning Curves Art Masterpost

by IreneADonovan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Art, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Chess, Digital Art, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Art for the storyLearning Curves, written by IreneADonovan.Story Summary: Charles becomes tutor to single dad Erik's three kids, but sparks fly between him and Erik from the start. One rainy night they give in to their desires...Now with additional art.





	Learning Curves Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts), [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/gifts), [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).

> I wrote a story for the X-Men Big Bang, only to discover last-minute my artist had dropped out. But three wonderful, heroic people (flightinflame, Ireliss, and librata) stepped in and offered art. Thank you all!

  


[flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame)  
[](https://ibb.co/PGKQs15)   


[Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireliss)  


[librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata)  


[IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneadonovan)  



End file.
